The present invention addresses the need to safely, efficiently and neatly organize wiring and power cords. The proliferation of data processing systems and various electric and electronic desk top or household counter-top appliances brings with it an equal proliferation of power cords, connectors and wiring of different types. Lengths of most cables are fixed, leaving trails of unsightly, confusing and potentially hazardous wires everywhere.
Casual observation suggests that power supply cords are the most numerous; however, many other non-powered cables and wires are common. Some devices provide reels or small compartments which partially answer the need to shorten wires to no more than the required length for use of the device. Nevertheless, no comprehensive invention for controlling length, position and power requirements has yet been devised. Thus, from the point of view of safety (cords are effectively shortened so they do not drape or intrude into areas where they may interfere with other objects or with the motion of human users), efficiency (wires and cords are more neatly and clearly organized and are more easily routed, substituted or replaced), and economy of space (total number of wires crossing a desk top or other work surface is reduced, freeing that surface for other usage), the present invention is offered as an improved solution.